Rise of The Platinum Ninja Steel Ranger!
by chuckdaman49
Summary: A high maintenance science ridden 17 year old girl whose one true passion is to learn all she can about any science she gets her hands on then one day a new passion came to mind "to study, learn, and help THE POWER RANGERS" after the time they came to her aid! This is the story of how the Platinum Ninja Steel Ranger! Her speed and smarts will astound you! Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

Rise of The Platinum Ninja Steel Ranger!

Author note: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel or anything related to the show ect..

Hey this is my first fanfic about any sort of Power Rangers shows or whatnot I am keeping it cool and hope all the people who read this find it pretty interesting but do not be too critical because I sometimes get a little too nit picky with some details and sometimes on other hand am a bit cryptic about things haha Enjoy! ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 1: Explosive transformation 'literally!'

Hey my name is Madeline Plathon I am 17, red hair kinda short because I like it short, I wear glasses because I am near sighted not so with seeing things far away oh and just transferred to Summer Cove High School a place where my enhance my talents in electronic engineering through their program they offer here! And maybe I might just meet some fellow engineers who'd be willing to help me with some projects in near future, but if they asked to make friends I would have to decline because I am not one for making friends….. *Sighs…..* Though maybe having one friend or two couldn't hurt at my last school everyone thought I was a freak for being such a "Smarty Pants" as they called it! I mean you blow up the science lab ONE TIME by trying to make a state of the art holographic smart board but don't have the right lithium ion battery to power it so you just improvise with just the convention one and end up causing a slightly huge fire and some of the sparks drop into the chemicals that are deemed "Hazardous" hence BLOWING UP! The lab doesn't make me any less freaker than anyone else that might have been smart! I mean by the way who leaves out HAZARDOUS CHEMICALS right out in plain sight! They could've at least thought to put a highly fortified containment unit in the school for such chemicals but considering they were a cheapskate of a school…!

Lost deep in my reminiscing thoughts I almost ran into a tall brown haired guy with a red shirt on, thankfully my father much to my not wanting to put me through some Judo Classes at my last town I lived in I unintentionally spun behind him throwing his arm up and over him and flipping him nearly back of the head onto the pavement! Surprisingly enough he must've had his own Martial Arts experience because he did a complete flip and landed feet first on the ground, leaped to stand up straight looked at me with complete surprise on his tan face!

*I am so sorry about that!*

I said as I took off running so quick he couldn't get a word in edgewise nor I want him to say anything because it would probably be out of anger!

I kept running till I made it to my dad's new house we just moved into provided by his job he was a scientist at the flight engineering compound just up the road from our new place.. I walked into the house where dad was working on some new space plane to put it into layman's terms..

*Honey weren't you supposed to be at school isn't this your first day?*

*Yeah it was supposed to be but I had to go out and trying to buy some parts for my jet scooter, at our other place I was working on something else when I accidentally kicked the on switch on my board it flew out the open window into the street and a semi was passing by…..well you'd know the rest…..* *Sighs….*

Looks over at my bag of parts which I just scrounged up… The places here other than where dad works doesn't have really any of the parts I need, but dad's workplace just doesn't allow anyone who isn't unauthorized personnel to set foot on the place or they will be detained and put into holding until they could get all of the person's stuff sorted even then I wouldn't be allowed out of the site of the security guards and I wouldn't be able to touch anything!

*I am sorry to hear that Honey and by the way you sighed while looking down at your umm bag of goodies I am guessing you didn't get everything that you needed? Hey I got an idea! The school that you were supposed to go to today has a science department which might fit your needs for fixing your jet scooter!*

Dad said with a grin on his face…..

*Sighs….. Fine I will go but I really wanted to work on it at home due to the fact that I hate people staring over my shoulder when I am doing something it creeps me out!*  
*Honey you need to get over that because like any other school there is always people who would admire watching someone very smart work on something interesting that is how it was when I was in school you know..*

I shrugged at him, went up stairs to my room on the second floor, walked up to my door which a scan button appeared by the handle for a fingerprint scan, then I turned the knob and went inside I looked to my walk in closet where my jet scooter was conveniently sitting by it, grabbed it and took off down stairs dad still working on his little project and by the looks of the blueprints it was for the newest jet he was working on that could provide better space travel there seemed to be something he wasn't getting at about it but it didn't concern me so I rushed out the door and headed toward the school which was what seemed to be only about eh maybe 10 blocks away which I can see why dad would want a house that close to the school for convenience haha

Making my way down the sidewalk 'just walking not riding my awesome jet scooter' *Sighs* I finally make it to the school I looked over at the sign just outside the school's entrance..

*Summer Cove High…. Well at least let's hope that this school will be alot more interesting than my last crappy school….sighs*

I didn't know it at the time but this time my reflexes didn't throw this person for a loop but I bumped into a girl who was carrying a bunch of books which look to me like a technologies book of some kind didn't quite catch it because when we bumped into each other books flew everywhere and we both fell back on our butts!

I look up to see her long blonde hair, really nice skinned much like a model too much I couldn't believe it, I stumble to my feet to help her up.. She was wearing a pink vee tank top, blue corduroy jean like shorts and some kind of weird looking watch on her wrist which caught my attention because it looked so neat like it could be used as a means of communication? I studied for the second I had while I was helping her up, she then quickly snatched it away and gave me a confused look for that second then she also just seemed to shrug it off when she heard a ring tone like *BLEEP, BLEEP!* coming from it!?

*Hey that's neat what does that…!*

Before I could finish my question..

*Sorry about bumping into you I will make it up later I have to take this! Cool scooter by the way!*

She complimented as she rushed the other way off school campus, but I just kept walking into the school towards the science lab, asked if they had any parts I could use to fix what I needed to fix and a space to myself and by about 3 third period in school time I had my board fixed and I just left school 'which my dad will probably hear about later and most likely will protest but oh well I guess..'

I got on my jet scooter turned the switch on to start up the scooters propulsion system, switched it to the lowest gear which goes roughly around 38klh, directed the steering back towards my house and was about to start off down the road until I heard….?

*~It's Morphing Time! Stars locked in! Activate Ninja Spin!~*

I heard a whole group say and then heard a bunch of wooshing and booming and I decided to go check it out because it sounded like it was right around the corner?

I left my scooter at my front porch step and rushed to the corner, peeked around to find….!

POWER RANGERS! 6 OF THEM! Fighting around the corner from me!?

I saw them fighting some kind of monster with a bunch of other things that looked like weird looking dudes that were wearing what was to me old Japanese styled hats?

The rangers finished off the little blue dudes pretty quick then they performed something awesome!

*~6 RANGER ATTACK! STEEL SLASH! NINJA SPIN!~*

When they said that 'spin' part they spun a little star like disk on their swords and then sped right at the monster so quick I couldn't keep up how many times they struck him then they all jumped into the air and started free falling as they all said!

*~FINAL ATTACK!~*

Then in the blink of an eye the monster exploded into pieces and the rangers appeared back into view and the red one said.

*Great job guys well done!*

Then the gold looking one said..

*We sure got er' done!*

Then the blue one turned around and I noticed that a purple light was blasting down from the sky and the monster that they just defeated was HUGE NOW!

*~ZORD STARS READY! LOCKED IN! ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN!~*

They put another star in each one of their swords and spun them again and then out of nowhere I saw 6 HUGE like vehicles appear out of thin air just like a Ninja would! There was a bigger red looking robot one, a train, a dog, a dragon, a dump truck and a bull one!? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? I was in an almost state of panic but I remembered it is better to rationalize than to panic so I sat there while their battle with the monster was going on and studied what I had remembered about what they had said and did, then I heard the red ranger call out something else…?!

*Bull Rider Ninja Steel Megazord combination activate Ninja Spin!*

Then that giant bull like 'ZORD' as they call their vehicles combine with his zord and the other 4 except the dragon zord don't know where it went?

*~Bull Rider Ninja Steel Megazord READY!~*

They all said in unison to which it seemed I just barely heard it mostly because they were in the cockpit of that, that MEGAZORD as they called it!

I clearly was in a complete state of panic because I started to feel light headed then!

*THUMP!*

I hit the ground and passed out from all the excitement!

It seemed like about 30 minutes had past until I heard some voices seemingly trying to wake me up so I tried opening my eyes but it was blurry at first because the sun was in them, so I rubbed my eyes with my hands, sat up and looked to find all six of the Power Rangers standing around me the red one spoke up first..

*Citizen are you alright!?*

His voice was strong yet he had a somewhat monotone to it…

*We noticed you passed out on the ground here when we disengaged our megazord when the battle was over you're not harmed are you?*

His concerning voice calmed me somewhat because he had so much caring in his voice so I shook my head and smiled at him, then the pink one spoke up…

*Phew I am glad she is not harmed I would've felt bad if she had gotten injured!*

The pink ones voice seemed oddly familiar but it was probably just coincidence I just knocked it off as just that..

The pink one offered me a hand up so I accepted it and when I grabbed hold the glove was covering most of the touch but I could just feel the gentle kinda touch she had even through the glove.. As soon as I was helped up the pink ranger dusted me off and then like a flash of lightning they all dashed off the red one giving me a friendly solute, with the pink one just waving the others didn't seem that thrilled to say anything they just seem weirded by it which got me feeling suspicious?

*Hmm I wonder why those two were buddy, buddy with me but the others didn't seem to nice… Probably something about how I looked to them? Eh it's whatever I guess…!*

I looked over to notice another monster standing there! She was hiding in the shadows and I guessed it was a she because she was wearing a golden like Japanese Kimono and a cat mask! She was holding a device that seemed to have some information on it!? I quickly rushed over behind a trash can that was closer to her position and looked at what she was doing… To my surprise she was looking at specs for the rangers abilities and their stars that they used to morph! This isn't good I gotta do something but what!?

I looked around and noticed right above where she was standing to my luck was a conveniently placed bracket that had some bricks stacked on it YES! I pulled on one of the cables that released the bracket and the bricks came tumbling down right on top of the unsuspecting monster chick that *OMPH'D!* when it happened as she fell to the ground, there in a face down position clearly unconscious but for how long I am not sticking around to find out I rushed in and grabbed the device it was like a pad device used for doing computer work on the go where you're average computer couldn't go.. Before she started to stir around I took off in a mad dash, ran past my scooter into the house and up to my room so fast my dad didn't realize I had came back!

*Phew that was a rush hahaha! Man I feel sort of like one of…..Them!? Hmm?*

I thought to myself as I looked down at the screen which for me seemed to easy to use seeing as it was average based tech I scrolled through all the data on the abilities and then came upon their morphing stars, looked over the images… The specs in my opinion do seem rather simple, but I will have to work on them here at my home…*

After countless days of going to school avoiding contact with others save for the fellow blonde girl who seemed to shared my interests though I never thought to get her name or maybe I forgot it because I was busy running through the specs I made of the morphing stars how they interlock with the mechanism that is the matrix of how they obtain their suits which had to be synthetic material that emerges from the morphing interlock and attaches to their bodies I figured out an algorithm and with all the parts I could put together which I thought of for such a mechanism I then decided to give the thing a try it one night while day was out at work…..

*What was it? OH YEAH! IT'S MORPHING TIME!? Oh umm hmm?*

I looked down at my Ninja star I had made… It was a really dark shade of gray with the helmet was a diamond shape with the top part of the diamond a half white color to match the theme of the other rangers but what will I call this?

*Hmm Platinum? OH YEAH! PLATINUM NINJA STAR! LOCKED IN! ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN!*

I locked in the star into the interlocking mechanism and spun it just like they did it, but to an uhmm EXPLOSIVE RESULT! THE WHOLE MECHANISM BLEW UP IN MY FACE IN A PUFF OF SMOKE! AND THEN IT CAUGHT ON FIRE LUCKILY I HAD A FIRE EXTINGUISHER IN A COVERT NEXT TO MY BED! I quickly fetched the thing and it splashed with the CO2 which was made for electric fires!

After I extinguished it I looked over the specs!  
*WHAT WENT WRONG UGH!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: DAWN OF THE PLATINUM, SOMEONE KNOWS MY SECRET ALREADY!?

I quickly dispatched the small fire and had the little vacuum-bot I made clean up the floor while I cleaned the walls up a bit, closed and security locked my room for the night so my dad won't get curious then I plopped down into bed and drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow I will be able to get a reign in on that gear that has got me ever so intrigued! I *UGH!* into my pillow clearly frustration nagged at my mind but I finally got some sleep…..! That morning I was awakened by my alarm clock *EH! EH! EH! EH!* right in my ear that was turned towards it I smacked it to make it stop to which my hand actually found the button when I smacked and it shut off. I rolled over in bed, got up after a few times and walked out my door locking it behind me yawning loudly because it seemed I got enough sleep last night but was still a tiny bit tired… I walked down stairs..? Surprisingly dad wasn't in well anywhere at the house?

*Hmm maybe he was stuck in late last night…*

I found that a pantry door was opened slightly and a couple of papers were just slightly showing… I walked over to the pantry and opened to door even more and a bunch of papers slid out and onto the floor covering the floor around me!

*OH CRAP DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!*

I said as I quickly went around picking up all the stuff that was on the floor not minding that it was unorganized because dad wouldn't notice till like never because even he isn't that organized as I am! I scrape up some papers here and there till I came across….! A BLUEPRINT PAPER!

*Could this be that awesome new space flight jet that dad was working on!? Why would he leave it here when he's supposed to be working on it!?*

Then I noticed at the top right corner of the blueprints was a little red label that said..

"Decommissioned"

*Hmm I wonder why they did that to one of their most productive things they have been striving so much to succeed in creating?*

I pondered for a moment scanning over the paper looking for a design flaw of any kind…!

Then I saw it! *They have no proper power activator to keep it flying!?*

I scanned the paper further looking at the details of the flaw and I found that without a certain power activator that is needed to be put into the middle console which is to activate the giant lithium ion batteries that power the jet cleanly and no fossil fuels needed! For some odd reason the details of the activator doesn't seem to be highlighted but only details of where it should be at was blurred out? Why blur it out though maybe someone made a mistake somewhere?

*Huh that's weird and why call it an "activator" shouldn't be just called a "Key" sounds a lot more simpler because a car or a truck or even a boat takes a key to activate or turn the engine over geeze do scientist's "minus myself" have to come up with a whole bunch of technical terms instead of keeping it simple for simplicity's sake ugh!*

I quickly turned my head to hear a door shutting! I scurried to pick up the rest of the papers and put them back into the pantry slamming the door to it lightly as I possibly could at same time rolling up the blueprint paper and shoving it in my backpack I had on me!

*Oh hey what are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to school already get sidetracked by something interesting?*

He looked at me questionably but then I shrugged at him to show that I didn't know a thing.. He just smiled and hugged me lightly before pushing me to the door and out it patting my backpack..

*Go on go to school! You might find it to be more interesting than you think!*

He winked as I walked my way to school which was only a few blocks down from us, completely forgetting about my jet powered scooter but I am sure that I can afford a little exercise..

After taking in the view of my new place I call home, the tall buildings and the beach that is only but a mile maybe two from the school I started to think.. "Maybe this place won't be so bad… If I can get that Ranger Tech down and finally achieve my newfound purpose 'Helping the Rangers Defeat EVIL!'"

I was still deep in thought when I got to school I didn't notice till I was right in front of her again I ran right into the blonde girl again who yet again also carrying a bunch of books….

*You must really like studying like me although I usually have all the books I need either stored away in my new locker or I keep the most important ones in my bag….*

I said getting myself off the ground and picking up some books with her..

*Yes well some of my books I cannot carry in my bag and the important ones are needed in the back at base…! I mean at home where I usually work on important equipment! Haha! Umm Gotta go!*

She said swiping up the rest of the books I gather and took off running as carefully as she could without smashing into something or someone?!

*Okay that was weird?*

But I just shrugged it off like it was just something that she had doing that was….."important?" Hmm? I got to thinking at what she said looked back to find her still stumbling around a bit with all those books…! One was dropped from her hands apparently she didn't notice it so I went over and decided to pick it up…! "Advanced Quantum Mechanics Guide!"

*Ooooh what an interesting subject and a good read I might add!*

I said to myself and was about to call out to her to tell her she dropped her book, but she was already out of sight when I snapped back to reality…

*I guess since she goes to school here I will catch up with her at lunch maybe to get her book back to her….*

I packed the book into my already filled to the brim backpack "note to self get a new bag" and paced into the school to find the brown haired guy that I just about flipped onto the ground by his locker getting something out of it, with another guy with black hair, dressed in what seemed like a magician would wear in my opinion… I decided to approach with caution hopefully I can reason that he just caught me off guard the other day and my martial arts skills just happened to kick in and I was sorry for almost flipping him on his back…. And maybe if I asked nicely he might show me a thing or two he was taught because it seemed like his martial arts skills are of a different caliber..

*Umm hey sorry about the other day I was just caught off guard and…..*

I was cut off as I was approaching by the same guy I was apologizing too..

*It's fine you were stuck on something I get it, it happens to all of us…*

He was so kind.. Then the shorter black hair guy included himself in the conversation..

*Hey you wanna see a magic trick!*

Of course he was a magician type of guy but I politely nodded my head thinking "eh why not maybe he's got some good tricks.."

*Dragon Fire!*

I WAS COMPLETELY SHOCKED WHEN I NOTICED THAT FROM HIS HAND A SMALL DRAGON HEAD APPEARED AND SHOT A LITTLE FIRE FROM IT'S MOUTH!

*You like just picked that little trick up thought I would test it on someone to see their reaction! Haha judging by the reaction on your face I am guessing it worked haha!*

He said walking off to his class leaving my gaping mouth expression still plastered to my face…

Then I got a waving motion from the brown hair guy across my face snapping me back!

*Yeah he's pretty good with magic tricks, but I keep telling him not to show them off..*

His words were so calming I couldn't help but listen with full attention! Then I remembered in my head that I shouldn't get too attached to people and or make friends because if I were to be a Power Ranger those friends would be in danger due to that very fact!

*Umm I gotta go I umm where is the science lab my schedule says that is my class I have right now!?*

I asked nervously as I backed away from the guy who seemed confused at my behavior at the moment, he was scratching his head a bit trying to figure me out which was starting to take it's toll on me because I don't want anyone too close to me!

*Uh sure the science lab is down that hallway, first door on the left...&*

He pointed off down the hallway straight behind him, I dashed down the hallway again before he could get out anymore words!

*I just gotta get in class, not talk to anyone, just study as much as I need "which I am pretty sure this school has a lot to offer but I don't need much studying because I am already adequately intelligent…*

I walked into the classroom to find that very blonde girl that I had bumped into earlier!?

"What the heck!" I thought to myself as I looked over to the teacher who was motioning me over, so I walked over to him and politely said *Hello.*

*Hello there Miss Plathon glad you could join us..*

He stood to his feet and continued..

*Class you could close your books for a second we have a new student who just transferred here please try to make her feel welcomed at our school.. As for seating goes you can sit..hmm?*

He pondered for a minute before his eye was caught by an empty seat I imagined..

*Why don't you sit next to Miss Thompson over there!*

He pointed straight at the seat next to the blonde girl which I now know her last name is Thompson... A very intelligent name to fit her as well as knowledge that she has… Still don't plan on making friends...

*Oh okay…*

I say walking silently to my assigned seating, as I walked by I heard whispering couldn't make it out but I didn't otherwise care because whatever they heard about or know about me doesn't matter to me I wasn't planning on befriending anyone anyways!

*Hey how's it going "again!?" My name is Sarah Thompson nice to meet you without the whole bumping into you thing hahaha!*

She said with a whole lot of enthusiasm that it kinda made me feel a bit nauseous…

*Yes glad to meet you too ha ha…*

I laughed a little to throw her off because I didn't want to make friends but I didn't want her not to be a good future scientific buddy… "I guess you could call that a sort of a friend" but not too close of one…

*BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!*

That alarm on her watch kept blipping again and again, she held her hand over it to drown the sound out a bit, stood to her feet quickly, raised her hand waving it frantically back and forth the get the teacher's attention! When she finally got it!

*Can I go it's uh Important!*

I wondered what was so important when her watch started blipping that she just had to get out of class?

*Sure I mean it's not like you don't finish your homework on time so why not… After all you're our honor roll student of the year so go..*

He didn't fuss but just said that little comment and excused her, she quickly dashed from the room! I raised my hand getting the teacher's attention right after her because he was already looking my way and asked if I could be excused as well this I had an excuse for..

*Dad needs me home to help him with an equation for the project he is working on!*

The teacher should know of the my father seeing as that was what he had to put on my dossier when I was enrolled in this school, that he worked at the lab that funds the schools science projects because the best minds that come from this school get put in as interns there at the lab!

*Just go Miss Plathon I get the point and no need of keeping your father waiting…*

He let out a bit of a pathetic *Sigh* which got a shorter boy with shaggy hair, glasses and a sorry excuse for school clothing in the back chuckling out loud.. I quickly exited the room before that little conversation started because the look on the teacher's face went from patheticism to utter embarrassment with a touch of anger!

I rushed out of the room fast enough to notice that she was charging out the back door going towards mechanic shop class?

*That is interesting?*

I went that way quickening my pace but she was ahead of me far ahead, so I just tried to keep my eyes on where she was going! I entered into the mechanic shop room which was empty and she was gone!?

*Dang it! I lost her!*

I notice the mechanic shop teacher I was guessing quickly walking back into the shop so I dashed over to him to stop and ask if he saw Sarah come through here?

*Ummmm… Yes I think she went out back to get something she needed for something she was working on!*

He pointed out back and I rushed past him waving thank you to him as I walked out the back stall door into the parking lot, come to find out.. SHE WASN'T THERE!

*Dang it I completely lost her!*

I rushed back into the shop hoping the teacher was there but he was gone as well! So I decided to go home like I said I would!

*This sucks! HUH!?*

I looked down to notice the star around my neck, that I was working on to be a part of my Power Ranger transformation matrix was glowing!? Then out of nowhere I heard something *WOSSSSH!* Fly past my face so fast it left me a little dizzy till I looked up and finally got my eyes adjusted I noticed "A GIANT FLOATING NINJA STAR LIKE THING!"

*What the heck!*

The star around my neck started to burn like crazy! So I took it off from around my neck and held it in sight by my fingernails looking closely at it, then looking up at the floating gigantic ninja star inside the middle it started to show something a picture of something!? I looked closer only to notice that it was showing my star!

*What's this supposed to mean!?*

Unbeknownst to me my hands were already freeing my star from the necklace I was wearing and now was tossing it into the glowing vortex in the middle of the floating object!

*What the heck hands why did you!?*

I was cut off by the thing spinning rapidly, the thing glowed brighter as it rotated and then out of nowhere it shot something out right at me! Fortunately I caught whatever it was just in time before it took my head off! I looked at the object in my hand to find out that it was MY STAR!? But it was different the piece in the middle actually showed a Power Ranger Helmet and the helmet's visor piece was in the shape of a diamond "I guessed that the shapes of the visors on the rangers helmets correlate with ninja star shapes.." The top half of the diamond was grayed off same as the other rangers visors…

*I wonder what I….!*

Before I could finish I notice the giant star whizzed off into the air disappearing from my sight!

*Okay anyways now all I have to do is….wait!*

I thought to myself "What if the rangers don't feel like taking on another teammate so easily or suspect me working with the enemy!" I will have to come to help them in secret.. At least till I can gain their trust! I started walking still in a complete daze I didn't notice "yet again" the blonde girl I was bumped to the side by her rushing from who knows where like she just appeared in a puff of smoke!

*Oops I'm so sorry but I was rushing off to my house my mom left her umm curling iron on and she wanted me to unplug it because she wasn't home gotta go!*

She rushed off with what seemed like she had an excuse for something every time? Suspicious!

I decided to follow her again because with her excuses she may have everyone else here fooled but not a fellow scientist and this scientist was now sceptic… "Something is feeling fishy to me!"

She was fast but I was close enough this time to actually keep up so I followed behind her, she didn't seemed to notice I was following her she was really concerned about something!

We got to the peer by the beach I stepped aside to hide behind one of the peers pillars, I saw Sarah run over to where the brown haired guy, the black haired one and 3 other people were standing posed and ready to fight what seemed like a ugly ninja looking monster… Skinny as a toothpick which is "eww!" Had horns curling beside it's head, wearing what seemed was just a ragged old robe again "eww!"

The monster snapped his fingers seeing as he was outnumbered he called reinforcements to which a bunch of things that looked a lot like old time palace guards appeared out of nowhere and was ready to fight!? "SHE IS GOING TO GET HERSELF!?"

My train of thought was cut off when I heard!

*NINJA STARS LOCKED IN ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN!"

My jaw dropped when I saw Sarah TURN INTO THE PINK RANGER!

I almost felt like fainting from surprise but I didn't when I started to put all the facts together because that brown and black hair guy 'which I probably should've gotten their names' turned into the Red and Blue RANGERS!

I looked down at the newly made Platinum Ninja Star I had in my hand and started thinking….

"Maybe now would be a good time to step in I mean there's gotta be at least 50 of those guards there fighting them….?"

I looked up to notice that all those guards were just DEFEATED!? "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Now they were after that disgusting ninja monster dude but it seemed they were no match for his raw speed which only the Red Ranger could barely keep up with!

*HAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC RANGERS CANNOT COMPARE TO MY SPEED!*

He boasted at them now lashing out at them with his ridged curved daggers cutting each one of them down! Each one now demorphed, he was now after the Red Ranger who was just barely holding his own!

*I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO! PLATINUM NINJA STAR!*

I held it out in front of me to activate the matrix which appeared in my left hand…..! But it was different! It was a long like a sword and sharp looking but it also looked like a TUNING FORK!? I Decided to go with it seeing as I guessed it had something to do with the fact that I liked the healing frequency the tuning forks give off… But if done at the right frequency! It can split ear drums I GET IT!

*LOCKED IN ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN!*

I felt a warm sensation wrapping about my body as I threw the ninja star from my morphing matrix to initiate Ranger Mode and it swirled around me and finally I felt the helmet and visor appear on my head!

*PLATINUM NINJA STEEL RANGER READY!*

A small star which I guess was a power star of some kind like the other rangers had tried was spiraling my way I reached up and grabbed it out of the air, looked at it, it had my tuning fork in the middle with like a sound frequency like blast coming from it!? I questioned it for a second then it dawned on me as I watched the Red Ranger finally get knocked off balance by that evil monsters blades!

*SONIC STAR LOCKED IN ACTIVATE!*

I aimed at the monster who was ever so slowly in a mocking yet cliche' kind of way walking over towards the fallen Ranger, readied his sword for an attack!

*NOT ON MY WATCH! HEY YOU!*

I yelled as I sped my way out of the shadow of the peer pillar! He looked my way his eyes widened with shock but to my surprised the other Rangers didn't notice they were too busy trying to get their bearings back to get back in the fight!

*SONIC STAR BLAST!*

A HUGE SONIC WAVE SHOT OUT OF THE TWO TIPS OF THE TUNING FORK SWORD ENDS AT THE MONSTER KNOCKING HIM OFF BALANCE!

He was wallowing and writhing in agony and pain as his ear drums as well as the rest of him took a beating!

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

He screamed out the Rangers noticing that he was down, but I scurried off behind the peer pillar again before they could look around for the source of knocking him down!

*UGH! I'LL BE BACK RANGERS ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!*

He pointed at the pillar I had my head sticking out from behind but before the other rangers looked this way I had already demorphed and was headed up into one of the restrooms by the peer! I looked out from the door to notice that he was already gone leaving the other Rangers clearly puzzled by what that monster had said and what had actually happened in that moment? They all demorphed and the brown haired guy was saying something to the other 5 rangers but I couldn't hear them but I already had it figured what they were saying… I took off back towards the school faster than I usually did!? *WHAT THE!?* I quickly planted my feet to stop myself!

*Wow I guess with what happened I must've gained more speed!*

*Hey! Maybe enough speed to keep up with that monster…?*  
I stopped my open thought noticing an unusual bug like creature fly past me… It seemed off because of the fact that NO BUG LOOKS LIKE A CAMERA!

*That must be how the bad guys pick their places to target!*

I look around my surroundings really quick to check and see if I was being watched by anyone, didn't see anyone so I then took off after in the direction that "camera bug" flew off in clearly able to keep up even pass the camera bug but I had to slow my pace just to keep track of it, then in the middle of the park it came to a halt so slipped inside the cafe shop next to the park as quietly as I could…..!

*AHH!*

I felt a tap on my shoulder which got a squeal out of me, I grabbed the hand that tapped my shoulder I spun around keeping grip on the hand but I stopped short to find a girl about my age with her apron on...probably worked at this cafe… I quickly let go..

*Sorry I uh was watching that unusual bug it doesn't look right and I didn't want it to see me so I slipped in here to get out of it sight sorry for grabbing you so hard!

The girl just waved me off with a smile and signed language something to me… "Oh she must be mute and sign language must be her only way of communicating other than writing!"

I asked her to write what she was trying to say down because I don't understand sign language..

Her note she wrote me said..

*It's no problem I got what you were trying to do I to noticed that weird bug to as it flew into the middle of the park... *

I decided not to question as she did seem to have good eyes as she pointed at the bug now perched on a tree branch right outside the cafe! It must be waiting for a bad guy to show up! She wrote again on the paper and showed it to me..

*My name is Claire Landers what's your name?*

She handed me the paper to exchange a note with her..

*My name is Madeline Plathon nice to meet you!*

*Nice to meet you too Madeline, but why on earth were you following that weird bug?*

She gave me a look of curiosity….! "Uh oh I don't want her in the middle of this…..!"

For once I was glad my thought was cut off by that same speed ninja monster showing up right in the middle of the park the weird camera bugs eye right on him as he began his rampage!

*AHHHHHHHHHH!*

Was wrote on the paper by Claire as she took off to hide back in the kitchen part of the cafe, clearly terrified she didn't even think twice about me because she thought I'd run into the bathroom they had in the cafe but I already had run outside straight for the monster already morphing!

*Platinum Star Activate Ninja Spin!*

*AH SO THERE YOU ARE! NOW YOU WILL FACE THE MIGHT OF NINJOR!*

"Ninjor haha more like Ninjunk speaking of which!*

*You cannot harm these innocent people you disgusting excuse for a ninja by the way is that stink coming from a garbage can or is that just you!*

"Nice banter! I thought to myself, before I could get another word in he was already speeding over my way! Though as I see him he's actually just normally running, so I side stepped and tripped him as he was passing by and he fell to his face!"

*UGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!*

*Pay me nah I don't have any money on me you'll have to call my credit manager!*

"Hahahaha nice comeback banter, which got Claire laughing in a mute like fashion her holding her hand over her mouth and the other patting at her knee as she was peeking out the cafe door and that made the monster mad!"

*AH SO YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY LITTLE GIRL!? WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET LOST!*

He sped off towards the cafe door! *OH NO YOU DON'T! SONIC STAR ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN! SONIC STAR SLASH!*

An angular sound wave curved from the tip of the Tuning Fork Sword lashing at the monster into a tree knocking the wind out of him!

Another star came swiftly my way! "Where are these stars coming from!"

I caught it out of the air and gave it a swift looking over.. It had my ranger symbol in the middle so I could only guess that it was a finisher attack so!

*LOCK IN! PLATINUM NINJA RANGER! STEEL SLASH! NINJA SPIN!* I spun the star and I was already at striking range at such a fast speed I didn't think possible and I swiped the monster with my sword at least a dozen times then finally jumping into the air as I was about to drop down right on top of him!  
*FINAL STRIKE!*

*UGH NO!*

The monster screeched out as he exploded into dust as I leaped out of the cloud of smoke!

*That Ninja just didn't make the cut!*

I said as the smoke cleared HE GOT HUGE!

*NOW YOU WILL BE CRUSHED UNDER MY FOOT HOW ABOUT THAT!*

He said lifting his gigantic foot and was about to stomp when suddenly!

*NINJA STEEL MEGAZORD! SWORD SLASH!*

*AAAAAAAAARGH!*

The Ninja Steel Megazord appeared out of nowhere and knocked the big guy off balance! But it seemed not for long because prior to my belief I thought as he got bigger he would be slowed but my knowledge was thrown out the window when he got up and was now running circles around the megazord and knocked it off its feet and it was now on the ground!

*BULL RIDER MEGAZORD COMBO ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN!*

The Bull Rider Zord ran into the fray and attached to the Megazord, got up and smacked at but missed Ninjor! He aligned himself behind them and sliced at them from behind knocking them once again to the ground! "WHAT NOW I CANNOT FIGHT ON THAT LEVEL I DON'T HAVE A ZORD!" I FRANTICALLY WATCHED IN HORROR AS THE RANGERS WERE KNOCKED DOWN AGAIN AND AGAIN!

*Ugh this is BORING! I am going to go now I don't feel like destroy you pathetic Rangers I want the PLATINUM RANGER! He was about to look my way when I was forcefully pulled into the cafe by Claire her expression was calm somehow in the fact that I was with her? After a few minutes of the monster not showing up there I assumed he didn't think I was here anymore….."Phew" But I still felt terrible about not being able to help the rangers seeing as that was what I was truly wanting to do….

Claire wrote something on a pad..

*Thank you for saving me!*

A smile of gratitude on her face I nodded at her..

*Your welcome!*

I said to her not feel like writing anything because she'd probably remember my handwriting…

*But it would seem I wasn't much help to the other rangers they got whipped HARD!*

I *Sigh a hard sigh* Claire writing something else as quickly as she could…

*Why don't you want to join with the rest of your teammates I am sure they'd appreciate your talents on their team!?*

*You wouldn't get it I would be questioned by them about wondering who I was and whether I could be trusted or not because I showed up all of a sudden!*

She wrote on her paper again this time something was different about her writing like she knew something….!  
*You can trust me enough to keep your secret identity Madeline Plathon…. So I don't see why they wouldn't trust you, your such a nice girl..*

SHE GAVE ME A SHY SMILE BUT I WAS TOO SHOCKED TO TELL IF IT WAS SINCERE OR NOT!

OoO OoO OoO


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while my readers of this fic I have been sick with 3 things as of late I couldn't write anything! I had stomach flu then chest and head cold then strep throat yeah I am a magnet of sick haha! Then just recently before I got around to this I had to deal with some issues around the place and then yeah just don't mind that I just needed to say something anyways this chapter is off the top of my head kind of thing... Also no I don't know "technical" stuff just later in this chapter think about what's typed lol, but I hope you like it my readers ENJOY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 3: A friends secret, secret! & a shining light show me the Zord!

I demorph 'if that is technically a thing' revealing myself which she obviously already knew anyways… *How'd you know?* I wrote down on the pamphlet she had and showed it to her…

She started jotting down stuff and showed it to me…

*I could tell by the way you moved yourself around and trust me that rich preppy girl accent you tried to put on doesn't work with me girl…*

Well that was a surprising yet hurtful turn of events… "I really worked hard on that accent! Even though rich preppy girl doesn't work for me I thought it would work as a front for when I am fighting bad guys someone who's a bystander wouldn't figure it out!"

She started writing something else down and showed me again…

*Try less preppy and more rich girl because by your looks you are a smart girl with a dad who has the luxurious life in a sense.. Just try less prep and more rich accent…*

She looked at me and smiled brightly at me because she felt useful and quite frankly I think she's very helpful and I am glad to have her as a friend and I can tell by the way she looks and her personality when she writes that she's got my secret locked down tight…

I extend my hand in a friendship manner and she gladly accepts!

I wrote something else down and showed it to her…

*Hey thanks for keeping my secret I know we are going to be best friends!*

We hug and she takes the pamphlet from me and jots something down..

*No problem and yeah having you as a friend is going to be a 'blast' haha of the good kind get it haha!* I take the pamphlet from her and draw me cartoonishly giving her a thumbs up getting a good laugh out of the both of us…! Someone starts knocking on the door vigorously, Claire quickly noting that it was her boss standing at the door!

*Sorry gotta let my boss in Mister Smutch in before he gets really steamed!*

Obviously me noting that she is quite scared of her boss most likely because she was scared he would fire her and that this was her only job she was able to work at because other jobs would require 'more talking' which she cannot do so she must have a system worked out here to where she doesn't really have to speak… I kind of feel bad for her but in a way at least she has a job..

*Step to it Claire I ain't paying you to be lazy!*

Okay that guy was starting to get on my nerves! But I don't wanna disrupt the balance of things because as soon as said it was done by her… While her boss strolled into the back rooms she waved bye to me when I was exiting the building to head back to my house..

As I walked outside my power star lite up like a christmas tree and started pulling me in one direction and I was curious as to where it would take me so I started walking…

Minutes went by and I found myself standing at the front door of the lab my dad worked at!?

*How the heck am I supposed to get in there!? They're security is tight and oh what am I saying I am a genius's daughter and I am also one this should be cake also I am the Platinum Ranger DUH!* I facepalmed myself as I rushed back behind another corner to where the cameras couldn't see me!

*Platinum Star Locked in Activate Ninja Spin!

I transformed into the Platinum Ranger!

*Man I will never get tired of that!*

I looked around the next corner to see two drones hovering about and a security camera just above the door…. "Man talk about overkill on the cameras yet underkill about no guard placement…." I sped over to the corner next over beside the drones and out of range of camera which I was guessing was positioned to just overlook the door and maybe about 50ft out which would explain the drones… I tossed a grappling hook up over the edge of the building I was nudged in behind… I climbed up onto the roof noting also that the air ducts were also highly secure just not by guards standards…. I am guessing the guards are lying in wait on the inside.. "This maybe tricker than I first accessed... "

I slipped over to one of the air ducts noticing that the security on it was a double encrypted electronic lock… "Geeze I am starting to hate tech when I wasn't using it and hoping after I crack this place they will place guards instead of tech or at least use a combo of both instead of just tech!"

I took that gadget that, that cat looking alien lady was gonna use to duplicate the stars and I reengineered it to bypass encryption keys and yes I thought ahead about such things because as a genius you always have to do your best to think of every situation ahead of time!

*And I am…. IN!*

I cracked every single key and the lock clicked green and I opened the air duct hatch and proceeded to slide down the slightly cramped duct and caught myself when I was about to fall into a spinning fan!

*Yikes that was close I almost lost my legs and possibly…...more*

Saying as I looked at the incredibly sharp fan! I started thinking how I could get around this one….!? A ninja star came flying down the shaft at me! I snatched it before it flew the rest of the way past the fan! I looked at the star carefully and noticed that it had five elements on it…?

*Fire, water, earth, wind, and steel…..! Wait maybe I could stop the fan with steel!*

*Element Star Locked in Activate Ninja Spin! Steel element chain attack!*

I pointed the tip of my weapon at the fan blades, a long steel chain slung out the tip of my blade and twisted around the fan blades making some noise "Actually quite a bit of noise!" After the fan blades stop I stick my head down past it and look around….!  
*Huh no guards in this area I wonder why….* Cut myself off because of the fact that I noticed that I found myself looking down in a "really huge" supply closet…

*Ooh that's why….haha*

I slid down through the fan blades and landed on the floor, then walking over to the door and opening it I peeked my head out the door looking down two long straight hallways at each end a door with key card scanner locks on both, guards guarding each and both wearing tags that were probably extra key cards for them to open the doors with…

"Hmm this is going to be...tough maybe…"

I thought to myself looking around trying to figure out what to do next then all of a sudden opportunity arose in the form of a female walking out of the door who had same hair color as me and same height as me...minus the glasses but I could come up with some excuse now I just need to hear what she sounds like after she scans she will probably say something to the guard…!

Right as soon as the thought popped into my head she presses on her ear piece she is wearing "Must be a scientist she's wearing a lab coat!"

*Alright now heading to do "another" systems check on the bird code name "Jetter"... I know it's a terrible code name but I am not in charge… What? You got coffee on your lab coat! Oh crap! Ugh! Don't worry I will bring you some wipes from the supply closet I am looking right at it….! Ugh did someone leave the door open! Yes I will make sure to close it! Sorry for all the yelling I know you have sensitive ears, I have just been under a lot of stress because the team cannot seem to get "Jetter" a working because for some odd reason or another the key slot was messed up by someone we don't know who and we cannot exactly take everything apart to fix it because the power supply is just not too far below the key slot! Yeah I mean whoever messed that up is "SO" in trouble because our team is spending countless hours trying to make something that will fit into place so we can do more to the thing than just "some system diagnosis!" Anyways I am walking to the supply closet now…*

The woman was at the door when I was almost caught but I jumped up and grabbed a pipe that I was lucky enough to find stretched from one end of the room to the other, and swung myself silently up to place my feet up on the nearest cabinet and waited for my moment….

The scientist walks over to the cabinet I just so happen to have my feet perched on which was lucky for me makes trapping her easy...

*Okay wipes, wipes…. Ah! Here they are!*

The lady said as she closed the cabinet as soon as she'd found the…!

*Hey whys the fan stopped working?*

She walked over and looked up where the fan was supposed to be spinning thankfully for the moment not noticing…..!

ALL OF A SUDDEN MY NINJA POWER STAR LIT UP ON MY BLADE LIGHTING UP THE ROOM BRIGHTER THAN EVEN THE LIGHT THAT IS ALREADY IN THE ROOM!

The woman quickly turns around and looks up noticing me!

*GASP!*

Before she gets another word in I swiftly slipped off my hiding spot, closing the door without "hopefully without" setting the guards off, rushed her putting a hand over her mouth clearly she was in in more shock than horror of an intruder considering the intruder…

*You promise not to scream, yell ect and let me explain what is going on and I will remove my hand from your mouth….*

She nodded so I removed my hand and she was thinking about screaming because I guess it is not everyday you get to meet a Power Ranger in person and actually have a conversation with them….

*Okay here's the deal on why I am here….*

I thought about not telling her and just tying her up and putting something over her mouth but that would definitely be Un-Ranger like….

She coughed loudly bringing me back to reality and did the continue motion with her hand impatient like..

*Okay the reason why I am here is because my power star was leading me here because this is where my Zord is apparently…. I know that might sound crazy….!*

She cut me off by putting her hand up to stop me from talking…

*I knew something was off when we were mid way through the project, because the key slot for turning over the ignition was screwed up and now I see why somehow the world had a better use for it being messed up and well…. Come with me I am the Head Director of the Jetter project…*  
*Okay but how am I supposed to trust you?*  
I asked because my Ranger Instincts were a bit offish…

*Just trust me and no I won't be scanning you for your identity nor won't ask for it promise I want to help keep this world safe just as much as the Rangers do and I don't object to their help any at all personally I wished I could help out more with the Rangers but I have heard many of times that finding out superheros secrets just means you're in danger yourself and I don't do well with conflict I am just moral support…*

She said as we both exited the supply closet and both guards raising their stun guns set to fire at me for fact that they both have red dots at me, the lady stepped in between me and them and waved them to stop and they went back to just standing at attention, we turned to the door to the right, she swiped her key card and in we went…!

It opened up into a HUGE, HUGE HANGAR like the kinda hangar where big…. *OH MY GOSH!*

I *GASPED!* As I looked up to notice a huge sleek jet bigger than an average jetlite jet! It was a very very cool platinum color "not much surprise there I guess" and it was just AMAZING! Triple thrusters, A cockpit that was so tiny compared to the rest of the jet just about right on the nose of the jet to where the vision wasn't completely impaired, the wings were pointed at a 30* angle about midway out from the body then make a 80* angle pointing almost straight back making for optimum speed and less drag "NICE!" The tail and control fin of the jet was singular and made a slight 35* angularment to make for more speed additive!

"MY POWER STAR ON MY BLADE GLOWED BRIGHTER AND STARTED PULSATING!"

"WHAT DO I DO NOW!?"  
I thought still in complete shock at finding what I was looking for but frozen in place at what to do next!

(To be continued!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Fans of this fic (if I still have any that is hahaha! XD )

Uhumm it has been a while since I typed in this fic but I have had good reason but I won't go into the details because it would be too long but anyways here is another "Short yet hopefully" exciting chapter to my Power Rangers Ninja Steel fanfic "Rise of The Platinum Steel Ranger!"

ENJOY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 4: Sonic Star Zord ACTIVATE!

I looked down at my ninja star and it started glowing and for some reason I was drawn to the jet but from what I remember to activate a Zord if this truly is my magnificent Zord I have to have a what the rangers called it was a Zord star but I don't have one of…..! Out of nowhere the Giant Prism that I got my ninja star from appeared right in front of me again and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a gleaming light outside by the garage door? I walked over to where I saw the little gleaming light, picked it up and it was a NINJA STAR!? *How'd this get here!?* I thought puzzlingly to myself but didn't want to question crazy right now! I looked over to where the Giant Prism was and it was turned my way and glowing brightly on the inner part of it? Like it wanted me to throw this in like I did my ninja star! So I threw it in! About 10 seconds later a Platinum Colored like Star BLASTED OUT RIGHT AT ME! I caught it and looked at the facing and it looked to me like the jet that was sitting there! *MY ZORD!* I said aloud, facing the Zord which is now mine I jumped aboard and slapped the NINJA ZORD STAR into my sword and called out the perfect name for my Zord! *SONIC ZORD ACTIVATE NINJA SPIN!* The Zord then seemed to TRANSFORM! THE WINGS STRETCHED OUT ANOTHER FOOT AND THE THRUSTERS ON THE BACK LIFTED UP JUST A BIT!

I opened the Cockpit of SONIC ZORD, got in! *Okay let's go kick some baddy butt!*

….

Wait there is no baddy butt to kick right now haha! I thought to myself as I sat there in the cockpit I heard from down below…

*Hey why don't you go introduce yourself to the other rangers!*

Cassandre said to me from below Sonic Star….. I scratched my chin for a minute thinking about this… What if they don't like me or think I am some sort of spy from the bad guys!

*If you're a fellow ranger wanting to help I am quite sure they won't question it!*

She yelled up again having a good point seeing as not only do I truly want to help but I also have information that could prove most useful to the rangers… *OKAY I'LL DO IT!*  
I hop out of Sonic Star explaining that I will be leaving it here so just to keep it out of the way and in a place where it can be accessible and Cassandre agreed, I shook her hand and asked her another favor…

Next thing I knew I was dropped off by her at the school and right as we pulled up I noticed the cute blonde girl was quickly running around back towards the garage so I got out quick thanked Cassandre for the ride, shut the door for her and super speeded since it is my ranger power now towards the garage area and into the garage I went but when I got into there she was gone AGAIN!

Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye a (SHUTTING!) Sound like a door being shut came from one corner of the room! Looking really close I noticed that on one cabinet some of the stuff seemed off I didn't know how but I seemed to be drawn to it? I went over and one of the paint cans stuck out it was lopsided so I reached out and pulled on it to get it off the shelf but instead it seemed like a lever and all of a sudden (WHOOSH!) A secret door opened and a gust of air blew at me! I walked into the small hallway which was just basically blank and about midway through the hallway I saw what looked like a giant fan but not a fan? I went over, it seemed like the thing had motion sensing technology because it opened right away and it opened up into a big room! Iooked around in amazement because this I knew was THE RANGERS BASE! I Saw computers on one end of the room all completely aligned and they captured the whole city surveillance wise and on a work table in the middle of the room I saw wrenches and all other kinds of tools galore and I just got so giddy and in the moment when suddenly…..! *Umm who are you!?* A gray haired man said to me in a frantic like tone, though he didn't look too old to me… Back to the subject at hand and back to reality… He looked at me still frantic like and I put up my hands showing that I meant no harm and for some reason I was still holding my Ninja Star and he noticed that! He rushed to my side, grabbed the star and looked it over with a scanner to see if it was a fake and to his surprised face it wasn't! He looked back to me! *You have a Power Star! Did you get this from the Prism!?* He pointed over to the Prism which is now in the room somehow!

*HEY MICK WHO'S THIS GIRL!* The tall brown hair guy which I kinda pegged for a ranger from the start walked in and he immediately transformed into the RED RANGER!

*UH OH!* I felt sweaty now and I didn't know what to do now!

(darn what now!)

(To be continued!)


End file.
